Set Them Free
by Redroses
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran finally admit their feelings for one another. They were happy for a while, but all that changed one day. Now ll years later fate decided they would meet once again, but what does time do to a person and how much have they changed?


Title: Set Them Free Written by: Redroses Chapter: Chapter 1 - Good bye my love Rating: R Disclaimers: I don't own any of the rights to Cardcaptor Sakura. Those rights belong to Clamp. I am just using the characters to fit into my story. This is my story so please don't take the idea from me.  
Also one last thing, the first scene you will read is a spoiler to the last scene in the second cardcaptors movie. You are being warned.  
Reviews and emails are appreciated.  
Redroses

If you love someone you set them free If they come back to you then it was meant to be.  
If they don't, then they were never yours to begin with

I remember the first time that I told Shaoran, I loved him. I remember the moment so clearly. We had just defeated the sealed card. The card had decided to take away the feeling which meant the most to me. I thought it would be me, but the card had decided to take it away from Shaoran. It was the most hardest thing I had to deal with. Knowing that Shaoran would not remember loving me. I didn't even get to tell him how I felt before the card took away his feeling that meant the most to him.

He spoke softly, "Even if this feeling I have for you is gone. I will love you again." All I could do is cry for him. Cry for the love he had for me. Cry for the love I had for him that he would not know why. After all we had been through was this going to be it. The seal card decided to speak to me then.

"Don't cry. It will be alright." I look at the new Sakura card. She had become the Hope card. Hope. I guess that is all I had, so I had to do something. In my heart I knew I loved Shaoran and that is all that matter. Right there. It was just me and him so I finally was able to do what I wanted. Standing there I told Shaoran how I felt. I poured my heart out to the boy who had stolen mine long ago.

"It's alright if you don't have any feelings for me, but I wanted you to know I am in love with you." Hope filling my soul, "You are the most important person in the whole world to me." I stare at him awaiting his answer. It hurt so much to think that maybe he would not remember his feelings toward me. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. All I could think was 'Please!' I start to feel the tears well up in my eyes when I hear him speak.

"And you are mine." He smiled, "Sakura." All I know is Shaoran loves me. He loves me. My body shivers in delight at the fact that the boy in front of me shares my feelings just as deeply. All I want to do is jump up and down shouting at the top of my lungs that Shaoran loves me and I love him. Tears of joy spill slowly down my face. Yes, this is what happiness feels like. Not liking being away from him any longer, I make a decision.

"Here goes." I take a few steps back to get a running start. Shaoran looking at me as if I had lost it.

"Hey! Wait a second. NO. The stairs will come back." Shaoran looks worriedly at me. He didn't want to see me get hurt especially now that they both know how the other felt.

"No way!" I run and leap over the missing stairs into the arms of my love. The warmth of his body fills me with utter joy. Being close to him is what I needed. What I wanted. There was no way I was going to be kept from him any longer.

"I love you." He catches me. I can feel the warmth from him as I bury my face into his chest. We had stay that way for a while until we had to make sure all of our friends were okay. Things seemed to getting back to normal for us.

It was the first time I had ever told Shaoran, I loved him. Shaoran and Melin were allowed to stay here in Japan. It was so perfect. I had my love close to me. My family and friends were good. Everything was what I had hope it would be like.

We walked to school together. We spent almost every waking minute together. It was truly heaven being with him. I never wanted it to change. It was a perfect year until the one day it came to a crashing halt. The day which changed everything for me. The day I learned that things always changed whether it was good or bad. You could never understand how destiny or how fate always seem to step in. It was just something you had to deal with. But dealing with it would be hard.

"Shaoron!" I exclaimed as I ran and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel something was not right. He wasn't himself. Something told me something was definitely wrong. His eyes were downcast and they held sorrow within them.

"Sakura." He sighed deeply as held me tighter. It was if he was holding onto to me for dear life. Something was definitely wrong. I needed to know what I could do to help him? He needed me and I wanted to be there.

I pulled back and looked into his sad eyes. "What is wrong? Please tell me." I urged him. My eyes looking into his soul. His eyes held so much sadness and hopelessness.

"I talked to my mother today." He paused.

"Yes, Shaoran."

"She told me, I need to go back home. That it was time. I was needed back there.  
It was time to start think about taking over as leader in my clan."

"OH." Was all I could muster to say. My heart seem to break as I realized that I was about to lose him and maybe for good. 'How can I lose him when we just found each other. I couldn't believe that this was happening. But loooking into his eyes I saw the truth.

I turned my head so he didn't see the tears which started to well up in my eyes. Regaining my strenght, "When are you suppose to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I couldn't take it any longer as the tears started to fall rapidly down my face. Wiping them away with my hand, "I am sorry." I turn to look at him one last time before I took off running away from him. This couldn't be happening. How am I suppose to deal with this? What am I going to do?

"Sakura!" Shaoran yelled as I ran farther and farther away from him. I needed to get away. I needed to be alone and think. 'I am going to lose him.' Was all I could think of as I ran as fast as I could.

I got to the park and sat under the big oak tree. I cried my heart out for my love. I was going to lose him. This made me remember losing my mother. How hard it hit me when she died. It has been difficult not having a mother around, and now I wouldn't have Shaoran either. I was going to lose Shaoran. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew was feeling my mother's presence. Slowly opening my eyes, I stared into my mother's loving eyes.

"Sakura, What is wrong?" Taking my hand, she looks at me with concern.

"Shaoran is leaving. He has to go back to Hong Kong." I sniffed. I knew my mother could always help me. I just wished she could really be there instead of being a spirit.

"I am sorry, little one." She takes me in her arms and hugs me tight.

"Mama, I don't want him to go. I don't want to lose him." I wimper into her chest.

"I know. I know." She softly replies, "It will be alright."

I pulled away and looked up at her. "Just think of it this way. If you love someone. You must set them free. If they return to you then it was meant to be. If they don't then they were never yours to beging with." She wiped away my tears. "You understand, don't you?"

"Yes mama. You are right. I need to set Shaoran free." I sighed softly. Yes, she was right. I had to be strong. It was already hard enough for Shaoran. I didn't want to add to it.

"Believe in what I say, Sakura. Everything will work out." Giving me one last hug she disappeared.

"Thank you, mama." I stood up and began the long walk home. Yes it was the right thing to do. Shaoran didn't need to feel any more stress. I needed to show him I was alright. It was for the best. If we were truly meant to be together than destiny would find away. I have to believe this. If I don't then I have nothing to hold onto. And if I don't have anything to hold on to then what?

We stood inside the airport terminal waiting for Shaoran's flight to be called. Tomouyo, Melin and I sat down in the chairs while Shaoran went to check in. Their flight will be leaving in a half hour. We had decided that we would take them to the airport and say good bye. Saying good bye was so hard, but it needed to be done. I had to be strong. I wouldn't let anyone see me cry.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Tomouyo asked concern written all over her face. She knew that this was difficult for Sakura. She was going to lose the love of her life and there was nothing she could do about it. They were still too young. They had to do what their parents thought was right and Shaoran's mother stated it was time to come home. Even if it did hurt the both of them.

"Yes, I am good. Don't worry about me." I smiled. However, it never reached my eyes. I could see that neither Melin or Tomouyo believe me, but they could do nothing to ease the pain I was feeling.

"Fight 284 to Hong Kong is now boarding." Came the booming voice over the intercom.  
My world seemed to stop as it became very clear that it was time to say good bye. I hugged Melin as she went to get her bags and started to walk to the boarding area.

Suddenly I am wrapped in a warm embrace. Shaoran kissed my shoulder making me shiver. I knew that this would be the last time I saw Shaoran. It was time to move on and let him go. Tears streamed down my face as my heart broke in two. Turning around in his embrace I kissed him with all I had. 'Goodbye.' My heart screamed.

"Don't cry, Sakura." Shaoran let go of me and lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. "Remember we can always write and call one another."

"Last call for flight 284."

"Bye Tomouyo." Shaoran smiled at Tomouyo.

"Goodbye Sakura." Shaoran turned and walked to the boarding area. I stood there motionless. I wated as he got further and further away till I could no longer see him again. I ran to the window to see if I could see his flight take off. I could see it on the runway and few minutes later it was running away from where I stood. All I could do was let the tears flow down my face. The last thoughts in my head were 'Goodbye Shaoran.'

It would be eleven years before Sakura saw Shaoran again. Fate decided then that they would meet once more, but time changes everyone. No one stands still with everything else around them changing. They have to change too. They have to move on. Moving on meant growing up and that is what they both did. Time seemed to heal the wounds of their hearts, but time also made them forget. They slowly forgot about one another. They lost track of what was going on in each other's life. For they now had their own seperate lives to live.  
But as we said before 'If you set them free and they come back to you. It was meant to be. If they don't then they were never yours to begin with.'

That is my new story. I hope you liked it.  
Tell me what you think?  
Redroses 


End file.
